1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a negative ion generator, more particularly to a negative ion generator having a conductive screen formed with a plurality of ion-discharging points.
2. Description of the Related Art
Negative ions provide a good influence on the living body, such as a healthy effect of preventing oxidization of the human body, a deodorizing effect, an effect of maintaining the freshness of foodstuff, etc. Various types of negative ion generators, which generate negative ions by negatively charging gas molecules, such as oxygen molecules, and fine air particles, can be used in applications, such as air cleaners.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional negative ion generating device 1 is shown to be adapted to be connected to an AC power supply for generating negative ions, and includes a negative ion generator 11, and a stylus electric discharge electrode 12 connected to the negative ion generator 11. The negative ion generator 11 includes a drive circuit 111 connected electrically to the AC power supply, a high voltage transformer 112 connected to the drive circuit 11 for performing electromagnetic coupling amplification by electromagnetic induction, and a rectifying circuit 113 connected to the high voltage transformer 112 for rectifying the transformer output into a DC voltage and having an output end 110 connected to the stylus electric discharge electrode 12.
This type of negative ion generating device is disadvantageous in that since there is only a small number of discharging points for ion generation, the number of ions generated thereby is quite limited.
To overcome the aforesaid drawback, referring to FIG. 2, there is another conventional negative ion generating device 1 that includes a strand of carbon fibers 132 sleeved by a sleeve 131. Each of the carbon fibers 132 has an ion-discharging point. However, the ion-discharging points of the carbon fibers 132 are confined to a relatively small area, which has an adverse effect on uniform spreading of the negative ions in a space.